


疯言疯语

by MY1995519



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY1995519/pseuds/MY1995519





	疯言疯语

头好疼 难受  
我是谁  
浑身冰冷  
快要炸裂了  
我的意识被浸泡在冰水里  
这只不过是  
精神崩溃过后的持续症状罢了  
越来越难以平复下来  
这一次的时间延长到了令我难以忍受的地步  
我不得不拖着恍惚的精神记录下这一切  
仿佛溺水般的挣扎  
咳嗽的像是要窒息了  
可是怎么也控不干净肺部的水  
留下隐患的不安  
我只能努力压制着  
太累了  
似乎用光了我所有的力气  
快要绝望了  
似乎再怎么拼命积攒  
都比不上流逝的速度  
梦里的稻草太重了  
周围是什么都没有的真空  
没有任何存在能够支撑着这片真空的空间   
这是哪儿  
熟悉的感觉浮现上来  
我怎么会在这里  
灰色  
浓重的压抑  
我感觉十分惊恐  
因为这里就要坍塌了  
好像在世界之外  
有雷鸣一样巨大的声音  
破开困住这一片死寂的壳子  
催促着要我离开  
我能听见十分幽远的轰鸣声传来  
可我跑不出周身的结界  
太冷了  
温度一直在降低  
我慢慢把自己蜷缩起来  
保持最后一点热量  
模糊... ...沉眠  
又是这样熟悉的纯粹的黑  
颤栗  
这是... ...我的意识？


End file.
